A platform provides a service gateway for software, hardware, and likes to interface. A service gateway may be an OSGi-compliant host server, server software installed and running on server computer hardware. “OSGi” refers to the Open Services Gateway Initiative, a computing industry organization developing specifications for service gateways, including specifications for delivery of “service bundles.” OSGi service bundles are software middleware providing compliant data communications and services through service gateways. The Open Services Gateway specification is a Java™ based application layer framework that gives service provider, network operator device makers, and appliance manufacturer's vendor independent application and device layer Application Program Interface (API) and functions. An “API” is a set of routines, protocols, and tools for building software applications.
A service gateway is a separate computer coupled for data communications through a local area network or “LAN” to client devices. Client devices include any device capable of adaptation for data communications.
A service gateway usually is an embedded server inserted in a LAN not only for providing data communications among client devices, but also to connect a wide area network or “WAN,” such as an external internet or extranet, to internal client devices within a home, office, or business setting. A service gateway often is an embedded server installed and running in the same physical device, cabinet or close proximity with a client device.
However, a platform system without has become a paramount concern for the consumer. The inability decreases the benefit of using the tool.
Thus, a need still remains for a platform system. In view of the increasing mobility of the workforce and social interaction, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.